celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Hold On
Lyrics Dinah (with Bill's Kids): I know this pain (Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?) Spencer: No one can change your life except for you Kade: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Spencer with Bill's Kids (Tony): Just open your heart and your mind (Mmh) Tony with Bill's Kids (Tony): Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Oh, oh) Jake with Angelina and Kellen: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Kade and Monique with Spencer and Tony (Spencer): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Kade and Tony with Dinah and Spencer (Dinah and Kade): (Dinah: If you hold) (Kade: Hold) (on) for one more day Kade and Monique with Bill's Kids: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Dinah with Bill's Kids: Hold on for one more day Caroline (Monique and The Group): Mmh, you can sustain (You can sustain) (with the Group: Oh, or are you comfortable with the pain?) Avery (Kade and The Group): You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No, baby) You got yourself into your own mess (Caroline with the Group: Ooh) Leroy (Angelina with the Group): Lettin' your worries pass you by (Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, don't you think it's worth your Joanne with Alexis and Angelina (Kellen with The Group): Time to change your mind? (No, no) James and Dinah with Bill's Kids: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Bill and Monique with Kade and Jake (Jake): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Jake and Leroy (Monique with Dinah): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Kade and Monique with Spencer and Tony (Caroline): If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way (Things will go your way) Dinah with Bill's Kids: Hold on for one more day Bill, Jake, Angelina and Kellen with The Group (Fifi): Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye (And say goodbye) Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry (Ooh) Kade, Spencer and Jaz with Jake (Tony): (Jake: Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change (No, no) Things'll go your way Jake and Jeremy with Kade and Monique (Fifi with Jake): (Jaz: If you hold) Hold on (for one more day) Joanne (Caroline): Yeah (Just hold on) (Jake with the Group: Hold on) Hold on Don't you know? (Hold on) Jeremy and Alexis with Jake and The Group (Bill): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way (Angelina: Way) Avery and Joanne with the Group (Tony): If you hold (Hold on) (Joanne with Tony and Avery: For one more day) Avery with the Group: Hold on Kellen, Avery, James, and Joanne with the Group: Hold on for one more day Cause it's gonna go your way Jake, Angelina and Kellen with the Group: Hold on for one more day Kellen and Jake with the Group (Caroline with Kade): Things'll go your way (Things'll go your way) Jake, Angelina and Kellen: Hold on for one more day Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs